A Camping Trip
by Svinx
Summary: A trip outside the village with Tsume and Naruto. Watch how these two people realise what they have and don't want to miss
1. The Beginning

**AN:** I revised this chapter a little added a few words that didn't make a part of it last time. And also we have a disclaimer this time.

**Disclaimer:** The youthful explorations of the mind can not be awarded with punishment and with that said I don't own Naruto.

"Hey, Neko-chan where you going?" A big deep bass voice sounded through a small clearing in the woods around Konoha. If one followed the voice one might encounter two people in the clearing, one standing and one sitting. The sitting part of the two looked a little worried over where his partner was going.

"No where, Kitsune-san so stop worrying about me. I'm not a little girl who can't take care of herself" The grown woman said anger clear in her voice, which by the why went unnoticed by our young hero.

"Hai. Hai just don't get lost on your wanderings. The tenant's been less than happy to help me find you lately. The young man said with a slight smirk.

Now at this point something happened that our young hero didn't expect, the woman blushed! Now that was one of the unofficial signs of the world ending in his mind. Through all the years he'd worked with her he'd never seen her blush once. And this was including the time he walked into her naked in her room.

Now our young lady notices the dreamy look our young slow fox has. And a thought appears in this lovely lady's head. "He'd better not be thinking of the time when he walked in on me naked."

Alas at this point our young hero has a little drool coming from his mouth.

"Naruto-kuuuun." The long spoken word of kun quickly got our hero to the present day and when he sees a woman in front of him holding a kunai in one hand and what suspiciously looked like hand cuffs in the other.

"T-T-Tsum-Tsume-chan?!" Naruto said with fear of being castrated or worse. The woman started her slow approach to her prey, a little sway in her hips to keep him in place. Poor boy he was sitting there mesmerized by the gentle moving of the woman in front of him that he didn't notice the Kage bunshin that snuck up on from behind and tied him securely to the spot.

"Now, now what were you thinking back there?" Tsume asks with a sugar coated voice that hardly hides the violence promised if she gets the wrong answer.

Naruto curses his luck. One would've thought the training trip with the self proclaimed super pervert Jiraiya would've helped him in this situation, alas that was not meant to be. So the poor boy decides that honesty is the best answer after all it couldn't get him into more trouble right?

"I was thinking of a certain night about one year ago, Tsume-chan." Naruto answers boldly not notice the steadily building killer intent that is leaking out of Tsume at this point.

"Naruto!!!!" Tsume calls out in anger. If one could look into the eyes of said man you could see fear, and his ears drop at this point. At the moment Tsume sees this she can't help but scream. "**Kawaii!" And all anger was lost on the world**. Now to say Naruto was confused would be an understatement. The woman, who had been mere seconds from tearing his head off, was now petting him like crazy and it felt gooood.

Tsume hears something that hears like purring and can't help herself to pet the poor blonde more and at this point nine tails sprout from said blonde. The blonde acting more on instinct to get more of this good feeling starts to tickle Tsume. Tsume takes the hint and starts to pet his tails as well.

Now Tsume after gets her urge to pet cute, furry things sated. She stops most to the disappointment of our blonde hero; said boy tries to snuggle into her hands for more petting. Though Tsume has made her mind up and wants some answers.

"Naruto?" Tsume asks gently. Only response she gets is a small purr of recognition from Naruto.

"Mmm, Tsume?" Naruto answers still a little deep from the deep bliss that the petting brought on.

**Author's Note:**

This is my first fic, and no it isn't finished=)

When I'll update it tough i have no idea, and if you think its small you're not the only one.

Enjoyed it, hated it? let me know.

The M rating is for things that may come to be.


	2. You Are So dead

**Disclaimer:** The youthful explorations of the mind can not be awarded with punishment and with that said I don't own Naruto.

He was in heaven, total bliss surrounded him. No words could really describe these feelings he was getting from a simple petting. And it didn't exactly help that it was one of the more beautiful women in Konoha doing the petting itself.

Now Tsume usually was a very patient woman. Being a mother with two very energetic kids can do this to a person. But when she's hardly recognized by someone she's trying to make contact with then that person is in danger of bodily harm.

Now we find our heroine staring at what was known as Uzumaki Naruto; member of ANBU under the code name Kitsune, and a runner up for the Rokudaime.

Instead of seeing a man that's trained to expect a fight at any moment we find what looks strangely like a small cat that's been denied its pleasure. This said person is trying to get our heroine's hands to start what they were doing a moment ago. Now Tsume is on her last straw of patience when suddenly we see a grin that bodes no well for the person involved.

Her hand reaches out for one of his tails.

She starts to pet it again.

"Come on woman what does it take for you to take a hint?" Naruto think to himself. He's been sorely missing the feeling the pet brought and its bliss is slowly declining.

And there it was again, our hero offers no resistance. He pushes himself more into those hands of Kami that he has so called dubbed them

She reaches out with her hand. There's her goal in plain sight a few more centimeters now and there she has a hold!

While her left hand continues its petting job, her right has grasped a few hairs on the edge of the tail. She makes sure she has a good hold on them.

She glances over at the face of the "cat", and sees that this is her best chance to do this.

…..

And she pulls with all her strength on her right hand, and there her hand went flying into the hair with a few hairs following its flight path.

He was in heaven again, he couldn't believe his luck so he decides to savor the moment and hope that it lasts forever.

And then there was pain, unbelievable pain. Our young hero jumps up with a small ok big howl.

He starts to glance around the room to find his tormenter and when he does he sees her giggling like a little schoolgirl. Now this requires revenge after he gets his wits about him again; he charges in.

Tsume watches our young hero with narrowed eyes. "What are you planning eh Naruto?" That was one of the thoughts that went through Tsume's head at the moment.

Several moments passed before Naruto charged forward "Oh he better not planning what I think he is." Tsume thinks slightly afraid at what will happen when he arrives at her current position.

Naruto charges, revenge on his mind.

3…

2…

1…

Contact!

Naruto tackles Tsume to the ground and prepares his hand for a merciless battle.

"No Naruto don't do it! I swear you won't live another day if you do." Tsume pleaded with her captor.

"Now, now Tsume this is your revenge for yanking out those hairs." Naruto declared to his prisoner. His hands went swiftly to her sides and started tickling her like his life depended on it which it kind of did.

After ten minutes of pure torture on Tsume's part, all she could do was lay there panting waiting for her breath to return. "I'll..get… you.. back for this!" Tsume with a little declaration on her part.

"Ha you will never get me back you can't trick a prankster." A smug looking man says to a still slightly panting woman on her knees.

"Just keep dreaming you wool headed sheepherder." Now where the sheepherder came in she had no idea

**Author's Notes:**

And we have another one done, I think it's about the same size as the last one. Anyways if anyone gueeses where i got the "wool headed sheepherder" from they get to know a secret regarding the story and maybe a preview of Chapter 3 if I've started on it.


	3. The Rain

"What did you say?" Naruto said with a little comical confusion written over his face.

"Nothing, not exactly sure myself where it came from." Tsume decided to go with the truth because let's face it what else did she have.

"Ah, ok you ready to move on then?" Our young hero finds himself asking.

"Hmm don't know. How long did Hokage-sama gives us to 'cool off'?" The Heroine asks her travelling companion.

Now we find a rather comical thing happening Naruto trying to think on the question that Tsume asked. While our hero stands there trying to remember what baa-chan told them our older counterpart starts to think she's seen that face that Naruto's giving off somewhere else. Now Inuzuka's in general has a natural curiosity regarding mostly everything they set their eyes on. So we go from one person striking a thinking pose to a duo.

"Ano I think baa-chan said two-three days or we had to do D-ranks for a few months." The younger thinking part exclaims. "And if that didn't work she'd set us in a room till were acting civil in public."

Tsume scoffs a little at this, but only a little.

"And I think we've been out here for what" Naruto starts counting on his fingers. "Six hours I think."

"Actually we've been here for two hours Naruto" Tsume replies to the ticking time bomb that is Naruto, while still thinking about that face.

"NANI! COME ON, we've been out here longer than that?" A slightly winded Naruto says.

"No we haven't and we probably should get moving 'cause it looks like it's going to rain."

"Ok Tsume, any ideas where to?" A pair of hopeful eyes shoot their pouting gaze at Tsume. Now Tsume being the clan leader of a family closely connected to dogs have led to Tsume building up a certain immunity to this act. But that immunity wasn't prepared to deal with Naruto's crystal blue eyes.

"Yeah there's a small cave a little way to the east of here. Shouldn't take us long to get there." Tsume said as her defense finally fell to the eyes that are Naruto Uzumaki.

"Great let me know when you're finished thinking about whatever that is plaguing your mind"

Now as Naruto finishes this rather little statement he notices a slight pink tinge to his female counterparts face. "Ano Tsume you sure you are okay?" A concerned Naruto calls out, and in doing so breaks Tsume out of her thinking.

"Yes I already said I'm fine and we should get moving the clouds are getting darker." Tsume says to our young hero.

"Ok lead the way."

* * *

After a while of jumping through trees the skies starts to roar signaling the coming of rain and thunder.

"Hey Tsume is it a long way till we get there" A young Jinchuuiki that is gradually getting wet calls out.

"It should be around here somewhere look for a big paw print on the mountain." Our female Jonin responds.

Another fifteen minutes pass and we hear a shout echoing the forest surrounding a rather tall and vicious looking mountain.

"Hey Tsume! I think I found it, a large paw symbol didn't you say?" Naruto calls out to Tsume.

"Yes, did you find it?" An optimistic voice calls out to the blonde that is soaked from the rain.

"Think s.." his reply was cut short by someone busting through the bushes. One might have to laugh at the sight that was Tsume Inuzuka, but those that knew her would quickly stifle their laughs. In front of Naruto stood the once proud Alpha Female of Konoha but at this point she had twigs, mud all over her clothes whereas the younger part of the duo looked completely unscathed. Her face promised bodily harm to Naruto if he chooses to comment on her appearance. Alas our young hero is a little oblivious to said act. Ensue the laughing and the beating,

"Haha Tsume have you looked at yourself." Tsume looks now that doesn't give it justice, she glares heavily upon the laughing mess that is Uzumaki Naruto.

"Narutoooo" And she charges Naruto with a rather funny looking kunai……

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Sorry for the long wait for this chapter, but inspiration seemed lacking while writing it. But I am determined to finish this fic, anyways thank you to all the people that have faved, reviewed and added me to their lists. Again you have my gratitude.**

**In other news I'm thinking of posting a new story but it will probably take a while. Till next time we see another.**

**Oh by the way I'm looking for someone who could beta this story for me so if anyone is interested give me a pm.  
**


End file.
